


Political Animals

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hux attempts diplomacy, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Another showdown on Crait, while Kylo and Luke do their thing.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Political Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Filigranka! ♥

Inside the hangar, they are alone. The crystal foxes swarm them, spines erect.

Crowding close, Hux pinches Leia's chin. "Surely we can negotiate, you and I?"

The dark sharpens every bone beneath his skin. Jingling, the foxes snarl softly.

"We're alike," Hux continues. "Let them -" A dismissive shrug to the fight outside. "- enjoy their theatrics. We'll resolve this."

"Alike?" Her lips curve beneath his thumb.

He flattens her to the wall. His kiss is full of teeth, and desperately hungry, needful.

"No," Leia finishes, urging the Force to fling him away. He spills, broken, a hundred meters off. "Let's not."


End file.
